Finally Breathing
by hearts 3721
Summary: Okay so I started this mini fanfic on istagram but then I thought I should turn it into a big story. This is about Ben Platt saving you (a female reader) from drowning. Shoutout to Theresa for helping me with my title (which literally was just two words from my story picke at random) and being so supportive of my instagram!


Ben saw you at the bottom drowning. He needed to get to you somehow but how? Ben jumped into the pool and swam to the bottom, time was ticking for [Y/N]. Once he got her out, Ben checked her breathing and she wasn't. He started CPR and after several rounds of life saving efforts, the hotel medics started doing their part. After what seemed like forever the medics finally got her breathing and Ben was hailed as a hero.

"Come on! Come on get her on now!" a paramedic shouted running to the ambulance.

He just saved you from drowning, Ben fucking Platt just revived you. As you opened your eyes however you saw a different sight. Weird men flashing lights in your eyes and yelling stuff to the driver. At the hospital, Ben was standing at check in desk waiting for you to arrive. Once you got stabilized and placed in a hospital room Ben came in one hour later. You were sound asleep until you felt something touch your arm.

"Oh go back to sleep i didn't mean to wake you." Ben silently said.

"No... I didn't know I went to sleep. It's fine. I wanna talk with you please sit down." You say.

He sat on the edge of the bed and hugged you. You never wanted him to let go. You rolled on your right side to face him before saying. "Ben, why did you save me? I'm just a fan."

"That doesn't matter. I'd save anyone fan or not." Ben said.

"I didn't think I would be found. I wanted to hopefully drown myself to escape this cruel world."

Just then your parents come running in. "What happened to you! We were so worried!"

"I tried to drown myself okay? Don't ask why I just did." you say.

"I saw her sinking in the pool and I got her out but she wasn't breathing so I started CPR on her. Then the paramedics came and here we are." Ben said.

"You know we think about tragedy each day but when you're really close to it, it's just there. I'm really glad Ben saved me even though I don't know him that much." You say.

"Pff...some boy." Your father scoffs.

"Harold please!" Your mother said.

Ben was sitting there quietly while your dad kept rambling on.

"I'm finally breathing because of you." You look at Ben smiling.

Then your dad walked out yelling something and your mother followed him. Out in the hallway, you and Ben heard yelling. "Well what does she see in him?" Harold yelled.

"Nothing dear he just saved her!" Your mother said.

"She must see something in him if she's saying shit like what she just said!" Harold yelled.

"Just go home Harold! You will NOT make this boy feel like he shouldn't have saved her." Your mother said. She walked back into the room all quiet. "I'm sorry about that Ben." She said.

"Ow! My ribs hurt! I didn't think I'd have hurt ribs like this." You said.

"While I was performing chest compressoins your ribs cracked. I'm sorry." Ben said.

"No, there's nothing to be sorry for. I'd rather have cracked ribs then not seeing you ever again." You say. "Honestly, I'm the one who's sorry. If I wouldn't have tried to kill myself we wouldn't be in this mess."

You started singing but you couldn't sing well because of your ribs hurting you.

 _I never meant to make it such a mess_

 _I never thought that it would go this far_

 _So I just sit here sorry_

 _Searching for something to say_

 _Something to say_

 _Words fail, words fail_

 _There's nothing I can say_

 _I guess I thought I could be part of this_

 _I never had this kind of thing before_

 _I never had that perfect boy_

 _Who somehow could see the good part of me_

 _I never had the dad who stuck it out_

 _No corny jokes or baseball gloves_

 _No mom who just was there_

 _'Cause mom was all that she had to be_

 _That's not a worthy explanation_

 _I know there is none_

 _Nothing can make sense of all these things I've done_

 _Words fail, words fail_

 _There's nothing I can say_

 _Except sometimes, you see everything you wanted_

 _And sometimes, you see everything you wish you had_

 _And it's right there, right there, right there_

 _In front of you_

 _And you want to believe it's true_

 _So you... make it true_

 _And you think maybe everybody wants it_

 _And needs it... a little bit... too_

 _This was just a sad invention_

 _It was real and tragic, I know_

 _But I was happy_

 _I guess I couldn't let that go_

 _I guess I couldn't give that up_

 _I guess I wanted to believe_

 _'Cause if I just believe_

 _Then I don't have to see what's really there_

 _No, I'd rather pretend I'm something better than_

 _These broken parts_

 _Pretend I'm something other than_

 _This mess that I am_

 _'Cause then I don't have to look at it_

 _And no one gets to look at it_

 _No, no one can really see_

 _'Cause I've learned to slam on the brake_

 _Before I even turn the key_

 _Before I make the mistake_

 _Before I lead with the worst of me_

 _I never let them see the worst of me_

 _'Cause what if everyone saw?_

 _What if everyone knew?_

 _Would they like what they saw?_

 _Or would they hate it too?_

 _Will I just keep on running away from what's true?_

 _All I ever do is run_

 _So how do I step in_

 _Step into the sun?_

"If only dad could know how I really feel." You say.

"I think he does." Your mother says.

"Huh?"

Then your dad walked into the room, he heard the beautiful song you sang about how words fail. "Sweetie I'm sorry. And Ben I'm sorry to you too, I should have been more grateful for you. You were there when my daughter needed it most and I thank you." Harold said.

"I'm thankful for your too Ben." Your mother said.

"Aw thanks." Ben said.

"You're my hero forever Ben Platt." You say.

 **Authors note: I made a special song called "Finally Breathing" to go with this story. Here's a snippet of the lyrics.**

 **You saw me sinking down**

 **You wouldn't let me get away**

 **You saved me from the light**

 **Of my darkest days.**

 **Now I'm finally breathing after you restarted my heart**

 **I'm finally breathing and I know we'll never part**

 **Saving my life was one thing but being a hero is another**

 **Now I'm finally breathing but what do I say?**

 **What do I say?**

 **What do I say?**

So I hope you enjoyed the snippet of my song. The song is not attached to my real life in any way. I just made it for the story. Stay tuned for chapter two!


End file.
